


“There’s just something about him.”

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fictober 2019, Musketeers, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Strike overhears an interesting conversation between Ilsa and Robin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite prompts so far...😁

“There’s just something about him,” said Robin. “He’s so broad, hairy and masculine…I sooo would!” she giggled.  
  
Strike’s ears pricked up as he walked down the hallway after visiting the Herbert’s garden for a cigarette. He felt prickles of jealously run down his spine.  
  
_Who was this bloke? _  
  
“…and grumpy, too fond of his booze and comes complete with a crazy ex,” Ilsa gently admonished.  
  
_Hang on! What the fuck? _  
  
“All that black leather and smouldering…mmm!”  
  
_Eh?! _  
  
“You have crazy taste in men Robin. At least this one’s fictional…we really should do something about your Musketeers obsession!”


	2. "Yes, I admit it. You were right."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's Musketeer crush confession convinces Ilsa that a fancy dress themed birthday party is in order...

“Told you it would be worth breaching your comfort zone,” Ilsa toasted Strike smugly and winked.   
  
When she’d told him her birthday party was to be fancy dress he’d groaned aloud. When she’d insisted that he hire a Musketeer costume for the occasion - Athos, to be precise - he’d point blank refused. She’d worn him down though. Typical Ilsa.   
  
Still, Robin had barely taken her eyes off him all evening.   
  
“Yes, I admit it,” he rolled his eyes good naturedly at her, “You were right.”   
  
“I always am,” she replied. “Now…what are you going to do about it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a sequel to this on Saturday for Prompt 19 "Yes, I admit it. You were right." :)


End file.
